


Two Wild Flowers

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for my Newt, Skylanth, who said, "A kink o mine, which is rather vanilla - outdoor sex in a pretty meadow. Not because of the potential for voyeurism, but because flowers and a clear mountain stream and green grass and also orgasms."</p><p>You lost me at "no voyeurism," but I wrote this for you anyway. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Wild Flowers

For the sixteenth and final time, Newt crossed the stem of one wild daisy over another, and twisted them into a knot. He now had a perfect wildflower crown, which he placed on Hermann, who gave Newt nothing but a dubious look in return.

“Is this supposed to get me in the mood?” Hermann asked.

Newt was affronted. “You know, just being _near me_ is supposed to get you in the mood.”

They were seated on a thick quilt beneath a broad oak tree, its branches blocking all but a sprinkling of sunlight as they waved gently in the warm breeze. Tall verdant grass blanketed the rolling flowered meadow, nestled in the foothills.

Already Hermann had closed up all the containers that had held their lunch, so that they wouldn’t attract any insects. The location of the nearest humans could not be determined, and Newt liked it that way. Everything and everyone was where they ought to be. Newt ignored the fact that Hermann was staring at the gorgeous scenery like it vexed him, and went in for a kiss. Not being able to get Hermann to face him, he went for the ear and neck.

Hermann was unresponsive; not resistant, but frozen, like he was unsure how one was meant to react to such treatment. So Newt reminded him: “You can kiss back, you know. Or at least give me one of those annoyed grunts that I know means you like it but you still don't forgive me for what happened to the microwave.”

“I know I told you that I might…want to,” Hermann sighed, “but I just don’t know. Can't we save it for when we get home? We'll have a nice shower, and I changed the sheets this morning.”

Newt retreated and threw his hands up. “You didn’t want to do it on the beach because it’s too sandy. I get that. You didn’t want to do it in a park because we might get caught. Fine. You didn’t want to do it in that boat because you were afraid we’d tip over. Reasonable. But can you try to be game just one time? I put a lot of work into finding this spot. I knew we’d have to be under a shady tree, because you don’t like being in the sun. But I also knew you wouldn’t get naked if it was too cold. So I looked up somewhere it would be warm even in the shade, but not so warm that I wouldn’t be able to get you out of the house in the first place. And then I had to find a place remote enough that we wouldn’t be seen, but not so remote that you couldn’t hike there. I lugged this huge blanket for us to lay on so you wouldn’t have to worry about bugs and stuff. Personally, I think I did an awesome job of finding us a good spot to do our thing, and I’m a little frustrated about you shutting me down because you’re afraid you’re gonna get dandelion fluff in your butt-crack!”

Hermann looked entirely unimpressed with his tirade. Newt took a deep breath and said, “Okay, sorry, reeling it in, reeling it in. How about this, how about we just make out a little? That couldn't hurt anything, right?” Hermann was not looking at him again, so he crawled over Hermann's lap in order to put himself nose-to-nose, smiling right at him until Hermann gave in.

“I suppose I'm not made of _stone_ ,” Hermann said, and generously tilted his head to facilitate the commencement of the act. Newt's face was already quite close, but he scooted his whole body up until no daylight was visible between them, and started right in.

Hermann had always understood kissing as a process by which Newt transferred some of his boundless enthusiasm onto him. Something about their mouths making contact stirred something in his lizard brain. The little wet sounds and the hot, heavy exhalations never failed to loosen the ever-present tension inside him. It made him more receptive to touch, and when he reached for Newt, put his arms around him, it was a signal that he would now find all of the groping and grasping and disarrangement of clothes less objectionable. And Newt never missed this signal. In moments like these, Hermann could swear that Newt had more than two hands, one to push up under his sweater, one to card fingers through his hair, one to caress the inside of his thigh, one to bring him to hardness with a firm palm over the front of his trousers...

And when Newt felt the slightest dampness through the fabric, Newt lamented sardonically, “Oh no, should we go on? I don't want you to have to hike all the way back with wet clothes.”

Grumbling at Newt's smug tone, Hermann reached down to undo his trousers, to spare them from any mess that might result from their activities, which he now dearly wished to continue with. Likely now the blanket would suffer instead, but he considered that the lesser of two evils.

Newt, however, was not satisfied with a simple opening of a zipper. He tugged Hermann’s trousers down a little further, then tugged his shirt and sweater up a little more. Then he unzipped his own jeans, so he could give Hermann something to hold onto, and in all the excitement, Hermann became much less resistant to having his clothes removed in their entirety, until he had nothing on at all. Newt brought him back to reality, however, when he paused to utter a self-satisfied “Ta-da!”

Newt may have been thrilled by the sight of speckles of sunlight falling across their bodies, dancing as the leaves swayed. But Hermann, looking at the strewn clothing all around and suddenly aware of his incongruous nudity, was less enchanted. It was so strange to him, to feel that congestion in his genitals, that need for release, and to not be in a safe, enclosed space, with sheets and blankets and curtains to shield him. He brought his knees up to his chest.

“What's the matter?” Newt said. “Are you afraid something's going to break off and run away into the woods?”

“I'm feeling a breeze in places where I don't normally feel breezes,” Hermann snapped. “It's just a little disconcerting, alright?”

“Why is it disconcerting? It should be exhilarating. To have all this fresh air in your lungs and on your skin?” Newt ran his hands up and down Hermann's body, one on his back and one over his shin. “Please have fun. Hey, I know what you think is fun: your dick in my mouth.”

“I don't know if 'fun' is the word I'd use...”

“Oh sorry,” Newt said, and put on a stuffy British accent. “'The sensation is delightfully charming.' You know, another word for that is 'fun.' Now come on, why don't you just stretch out a little.” Newt placed one hand on Hermann's shoulder, and the other on his knee, pressing, trying to flatten him out on the blanket. Hermann reluctantly complied, and in the process revealed that he had lost his erection.

“What'd you go and do that for?” Newt said. “ _I'm_ still hard, see?” He pointed out his erection, not that it was not obvious. But he knew that if he made Hermann look at it, Hermann would get excited again.

And indeed, Hermann gazed upon it fondly, confessing, “That is very nice.”

“Here.” Newt laid down so that his head was near Hermann's hip and his “very nice” hard-on was within easy reach. “Have a look at it, and I'm gonna work on getting us a matching set.” And with that, he took Hermann's soft cock in his hand and directed it between his parted lips.

Getting hard in Newt's mouth really was one of the most wonderful things, but in order to let it happen, Hermann had to drop all of his resistance. This meant allowing all of his senses to receive outside stimulus, but to his surprise, he was finding the outside much less objectionable. It did feel good to have the warm breeze on his skin. The gently swaying wildflowers in the meadow and the snow-capped mountains in the distance were so lovely and tranquil. And even if he were to close his eyes, the sound of birdsong and the rustle of leaves would not let him forget that he was having filthy, naughty things done to him _outdoors_ , and that he was feeling physical pleasure while lying on the _ground_ , like he was an _animal_.

These thoughts, which had been making him anxious all afternoon, took on a different tone in his mind, now. It had taken some coaxing, sure, but it always did, and now he was finally beginning to understand the primal appeal of it. He was fine with it now, more than fine. He wanted to be doing more. And so he reached out and grasped Newt's hip, urging him closer. Newt responded with only a slight hitch in his rhythm, scooting closer to Hermann's mouth. Their height difference and Hermann’s relative dearth of flexibility meant that Hermann could only get the head of Newt's cock in his mouth, but he used his hand on the rest, and judging by the noises he was now making, Newt was perfectly content with the arrangement. His moans sent waves of sensation all through Hermann’s body, making it difficult to concentrate on his task. But he set to it happily nonetheless; he enjoyed the feeling of having Newt's penis in his mouth, though he would never tell Newt this. Every time he admitted something lurid like that, Newt would use it against him, tease him and make it sound like he was some sort of sex fiend.

But Hermann was happy to express this fiendishness, so long as it was not verbalized. He licked and sucked eagerly at the head of Newt's prick, until Newt was jerking and hollering and spilling in Hermann’s mouth. In order to do all the yelling he wanted to, Newt had to take Hermann out of his mouth, but he continued stroking with his hand, which combined with his enthusiastic noises was enough to bring Hermann off, and he ended up ejaculating onto Newt's cheek and nose.

When Newt sat up, and Hermann saw what he had done, he was profusely apologetic, but Newt insisted that he think nothing of it. “Was it a good time?”

“Well, yes, but...”

“ _But_ , so don't worry about it.” Newt fished around in their backpack until he came up with some napkins, which he used to clean himself up. Then he rotated himself so that he could fall back onto the blanket next to Hermann, their temples and shoulders touching as they both gazed up at the swaying branches of the tree. The utter tranquility made Hermann sleepy, and he found himself in grave danger of falling asleep bare-naked in a field.

Newt came to the rescue, though, breaking the silence by asking, “How about the beach next time?”

“Absolutely not,” said Hermann, jolted from his reverie. “Nothing about this changes the fact that the beach is full of sand.”

All of a sudden Newt began to laugh hysterically, and Hermann said, “Now what's so funny about that?”

Newt could say nothing for quite some time, seized as he was by laughter. “No, it's not that that's so funny,” he finally replied, wiping his eyes. “It's just, I only just now realized that you were wearing your flower crown this entire time.”

 


End file.
